Pokemon Aladdin
by NyanShaymin
Summary: About A Shaymin who is a Street Rattata and soon finds a crystal and gets his own genie
1. Unova Nights

_Lets Start this show!_

**SONG: UNOVA NIGHTS**

_Azelf: Oh I come from a land from a far away place_

_Mesprit: Where the cavaran camerupts roam_

_Uxie: Where It's Flat and immense, and the heat is intense_

_Azelf: It's barbaric but hey! It's home!_

_*Mesprit blows sand to the camera*_

_Mesprit: Where the winds from the east_

_*Uxie blows sand to the west*_

_Uxie: And The suns from the west_

_Azelf: Where the sand in the glass is right_

_Azelf: Come on down_

_Mesprit: Stop on by_

_Uxie: Hop a carpet and fly!_

_All 3: To another Unova night_

_Azelf: Unova Nights!_

_Uxie: Like Unova Days!_

_Mesprit: More often than not!_

_Uxie: Are hotter than hot!_

_All 3: In a lot of good ways!_

**_:SONG CUT_**

_Mesprit: Aah Bonjour?_

_Uxie: Good evening to you my friend_

_Azelf: Come Closer.. Oww OWW! Too close! There_

_Mesprit: Welcome to Unova, City of Mystery? Is it? Yeah I think it is and the finest merchandise this_

_This city of the river Jordan, on sale today! come on down hehehe_

_Azelf: Look at this! Yes! Combination Berries and Apples Mmm_

_Uxie: I see your only interested in the "rare" items hhehehe_

_*Uxie takes out a small crystal*_

_Azelf: Like so many things, its not what is what outside, It matters about whats in the inside_

_Mesprit: This is no ordinary crystal! It changed the life of a young pokemon's life_

_Uxie: A young pokemon who liked this crystal was more than what he seemed, a diamond in the rough, perhaps you want to hear the tale?_

_*Uxie takes some sand and blows it into the sky, they looked like itty bitty stars*_

_Uxie: It all started on a dark night_

_Arcanine: Your late_

_Heatran: A thousand apoliges Oh Patient one_

_Arcanine: You have it then?_

_Heatran: It took tons of flamethrowers to get it_

_*Heatran pulls out half of a medallion*_

_*Arcanine reaches for it but Heatran yanks it back*_

_Heatran: Ah Ah Aah, The treasure!_

_*Murkrow squawks as he flies and grabs the medallion landing right on Arcanine's head*_

_Arcanine: Trust me my friend you will get whats coming to you_

_Murkrow: Whats coming to you! AWK!_

_*Arcanine pulls out the second have of the medallion, connecting them both together, it soon starts to glow. It finally flies out of his paw and is off towards the dunes*_

_Arcanine: Quickly! Follow the trail!_

_*Arcanine,Murkrow, and Heatran run off*_

_*Arcanine stumbles upon a giant Persian head*_

_Arcanine: At last the Cave of Wonders!_

_Murkrow: AWK! Cave of Wonders!_

_Heatram: By Allah!_

_Arcanine: Now remember! Bring me the crystal! The rest of the treasure is yours but give me the crystal!_

_*Heatran starts to approach the Persian's mouth, which forms the entrance to the cave, he chuckles as he goes*_

_Murkrow: AWK! The Crystal! AWK! The Crystal!_

_*Now that Arcanine and Murkrow are alone Murkrow starts to talk normal english*_

_Murkrow: Jeez where did you dig this bozo up?_

_*Arcanine puts his paw on Murkrow's lips and shushes him,Heatran reaches the cave and gets blown back by the roar of the Persian's speak*_

_Cave: __**WHO DISTURBS MY SLUMBER**_

_Heatran: It is I Heatran, a humble thief_

_Cave:_ **KNOW THIS, ONLY ONE MAY ENTER, ONE WHOSE WORTH LIES FAR WITHIN. A DIAMOND IN THE** **ROUGH**

*****_Heatran turns to Arcanine with a questioning look*_

_Arcanine: What are you waiting for? Go in!_

_*Heatran hesitates, then moves one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, he plants his paw down. Nothing happens. Relieved he begins_

_his trek again. Then another roar comes. He turns back but the Persian's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses and turns back to normal. The only ones left are Arcanine and Murkrow._

_Cave:_ **SEEK THEE OUT, THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH**

_*Murkrow unburied himself from under the sand, coughing as he does so*_

_Murkrow: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I JUST DON'T BELIEVE IT! WE'RE NEVER GONNA GET A HOLD OF THAT STUPID CRYSTAL!_

_JUST FORGET IT! Look at this. I'M SO TICKED OFF THAT I'M MOLTING! *Murkrow flies up to Arcanine's shoulder*_

_Arcanine: Patience Murkrow, Patience. Heatran was obviously less than worthy._

_Murkrow: Oh there's a big surprise! Thats an incred- I think I'm going to have a heart attack and die from not surprise! What're we going to do? We got a big prob-_

_*Arcanine pinches Murkrow's beak*_

_Arcanine: I must find this diamond in the rough.._

**SETTING: MARKET PLACE**

*_Cut to a roof top, where Skylight (Shaymin) rushes up to the edge, carrying a loaf of bread. He almost drops it over the edge*_

**Konata: I kind of like it**

**Kalani: Rip off of Aladdin?**

**Pikachu: This seems Racist D:**

**Story Teller: SHUT UP OR I WONT PUT YOU IN MY STORIES AT ALL!**

**All 3: ...**

**Story Teller: Better**


	2. One Jump Ahead

_Guard 1: STOP THIEF! I'll have your hands for a trophy street rattata!_

_*Skylight looks back,then down,then at the bread* All this for a loaf of bread?_

_*He jumps off landing on two ropes strung between buildings, with drying clothes on them. He skies down them,_

_collecting pieces of clothing on him as he goes, he falls into a laundry basket full of clothes*_

_Guard 1: There he is!_

_Guard 2: You wont get away so easy!_

_*He looks at 3 Pokemon laughing at him*_

_Guard 1: You two over that way and you with me, we will find him_

_*Skylight wraps himself in a disguise, he rushes over to the pokemon*_

_Skylight: Morning ladies_

_Whismur: Getting into trouble a little early today arent we Skylight?_

_Skylight: Trouble? No way. Your only in trouble when you get caught-_

_*A paw grabs Skylight's shoulder and yanks him back as Skylight's disguise falls off*_

_Skylight: I'm in trouble!_

_Guard 1: And this time- *A screeching sound from Pikachu, then the guard's turban is pulled down so he can't see, Pikachu dances on the guard's head laughing*_

_Skylight: Good timing Pikachu!_

_Piakchu: Hello!_

_Skylight: Come on, let's get out of here!_

**SONG: ONE JUMP AHEAD**

**Gotta keep.. One Jump Ahead of the breadline, one swing ahead of the sword! I steal Only what I can't afford, Thats everything!**

*Skylight battles with a guard*

**One Jump Ahead of the lawmen, that's all and that's no joke these guys don't Appreciate I'm broke!**

****_Guard:_ **RIFF RAFF! STREET RATTATA! SCOUNDREL! TAKE THAT!**

****_Skylight: Just a little snack guys *Pikachu nods*_

_Guards: _**RIP HIM OPEN TAKE IT BACK GUYS!**

Skylight:** I can take a hint gotta face the facts your my only friend Pikachu!**

_Mudkip,Snivy,and Emolga:_ **Who? Oh it's sad Skylight's hit the bottom~ He's become a one pokemon rise in crime!~**

***Skylight bumps into Bayleef and Bayleef tries to hit Skylight with the broom and Skylight ducks***

**Bayleef: I'd blame parents except he hasn't got e'm! **

***Pikachu stuffs berries in his mouth like a chipmunk***

**Skylight: Gotta eat to live, Gotta steal to eat, tell you all about it when I got the time!~**

***Emolga pushes Skylight out of the window and he falls near a muscular man and copies him with Pikachu***

***They run away after the muscular man looks back***

**Skylight: One jump ahead of the slow pokes, One skip ahead of my doom, Next time gonna use a nom de plume **

***Skylight and Pikachu run into a flock***

**Skylight: One jump ahead of the hitmen, One hit ahead of the flock, I think I'll take a stroll around the block.**

***Skylight and Pikachu jump away***

***Pikachu finds some diamonds and tries to take them but Skylight tries to stop him***

**Crowd: STOP THIEF! VANDAL! OUTRAGE! SCANDAL!**

**Skylight: Let's not be too hasty *He backs up and bumps into Mudkip and others***

**Snivy,Mudkip, and Emolga: Still I think he's rather tasty!~**

***Skylight waddles away and puts his arm around a guard* **

**Skylight: Otherwise We'd get along!**

**Guards: WRONG!**

***Pikachu steals a sword and swings it around***

**Guard 3: He's got a sword!**

**Guard 1: You idiot! We all got swords! We are bigger than him come on!**

***Pikachu sets the sword down gently and runs away with Skylight***

***Skylight get's chased into a house and sings* Here goes better throw my hand in wish me happy landin all I gotta do Is JUUUUMMMPPP!**

***The guards fall in manure and Pikachu and Skylight land safely on the ground***

_Skylight: And we feast!_

_*Skylight broke the bread in half and gave it to Pikachu*_

_*Skylight was about to eat and saw two pokemon looking in the trash can it was a Minun and Plusle*_


	3. One Jump Ahead Reprise

*The Plusle sees that Skylight is looking at her and stops her find and tries to hide*

*Skylight looks at them, then his food, then at Pikachu. as Pikachu looks at Skylight he tries to gobble up all of the bread* Uh-Oh he said before trying to gobble the bread*

_*Skylight walks over to the pokemon and hands him his half of the bread. the 2 pokemon held each other scaredly*_

_*Pikachu looks guilty and hands his piece to the Minun and Plusle and ran away with Skylight to the parade*_

_Torkoal: _On his way to the palace I suppose

_Buneary: _Another suitor for the princess

_*Skylight is startled at the Minun running into the street, his sister Plusle running after him where the prince is*_

_Prince Minccino: _Get out of my way you filthy brat!

_*The Prince throws a whip at the 2 pokemon but is stopped by Skylight*_

_Skylight: _Hey! If I was rich as you I would afford some manners!

_Prince Minccino: _I'll teach you some manners!

_*Skylight was kicked into the mud*_

_Skylight_ Hey Pikachu it's not every day you see a Rapidash with 2 rear ends!

_Pikachu: _You tell him!

_Prince: _Your a worthless street rattata, you were born a street rattata, and you will die a street rattata and only your fleas will mourn you!

_*Skylight tries to get him but the palace doors slam in his face*_

Skylight: I'm not worthless.. And I don't have fleas!

_*Skylight scratches his head for fleas*_

__Skylight: Come on Pikachu lets go home..

_*Skylight and Pikachu walk away*_

_Skylight: _**Riff Raff, Street Rattata, I don't buy blah blah that.**

Pikachu: **If only they'd see, a poor boy, no siree**

**Both: There's so much more to me..**

Skylight: Some day Pikachu, everything will change, We'll be rich live in a palace, and never have any problems at all

_*The palace doors bursts open, Minccino was missing part of his ear*_

_Raichu: _Oh Prince your not leaving soon, are you?

_Minccino: _Good luck marrying her!

_*Minccino walks away*_

_Raichu: _Oh Pachirisu, Pachirisu, Pachirisu!

*_Raichu stomps off into the garden looking for his daughter*_

_*Raichu pulls out cloth from Angel's mouth, The Princess's kitten*_

_Raichu: _Do you have anything to say for yourself Pachirisu?!

Pachirisu: Oh dad, Angel was just playing with him, Isn't that right Angel? Yes you were Yes you were :3

_*Pachirisu looks up at her angry father and stops*_

_Raichu: _Dearest, you have to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call. The law says.. You must be married to a prince..

Pachirsu: I hate being forced into this

*_Pachirisu pets Angel*_

_Pachirisu: _If I have to marry some body, I want it to be for love

Raichu: Pachirisu, It's not only this law, I'm not going to be around here forever, I just want to make sure your taken care of, provided for

Pachirisu: Try to understand, I've never done a thing for my own, Iv'e never had any real friends

_*Angel looks up and growls*_

Pachirisu: Except for you Angel

_*Angel nods*_

Pachirisu: Iv'e never been outside the palace walls

Raichu: But Pachirisu, Your a princess

Pachirisu: Maybe I don't want to be a princess!

Raichu: Oooh! Forbid you have any daughters!

*_Raichu enters the palace*_

_Raichu: _Where does she get it from? Her mother wasn't nearly so picky.

*_Raichu looks up and sees a shadow above him, it was Arcanine*_

_Arcanine: _My life is to serve you my lord

*_He bows*_

_Raichu: _Pachirisu refuses to choose a husband

Murkrow: Awk! Wit's - end!

_*Raichu stuffs a cracker in Murkrow's mouth* _Have a cracker Pretty Polly!

Arcanine: Your majesty has a way with dumb animals

Aracnine: Perhaps I can divine a solution to this problem

Raichu: If anyone can help it's you

Arcanine: Aah but it would require your diamond chain

Raichu: My chain? But it's been in the family for years

*Arcanine uses his arbok eyes to hypnotize the sultan*

Aracnine: Everything will be fine..

Raichu: Everything will be fine..

Aracinine: The diamond chain..

Raichu: Here Arcanine, Whatever you need will be fine..

Aracanine: Now run along and play with your little toys..

Murkrow: I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke on one of those moldy, disgusting crackers, .. bam WHACK!

ARcanine: Calm yourself Murkrow..

Murkrow: Then I'd grab him around the neck WHACK! WHACK!

Arcanine: Soon I will be sultan

Murkrow: Then stuff cracker sown his throat ahahahahah

**Story Teller: So?**

**Pikachu: I get a singing part :3**

**Kalani: Murkrow is hilarious**

**Story Teller: Konata you?**

**Konata: Reprise awsome, Needs to be 20% Cooler**

**Story Teller: Wait to what I'll plan next.. ehehehehehe MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**Kalani,Pikachu, and Konata: It's not even evil I bet**

**Story Teller: SHUT IT!**

**3: ...**


End file.
